


A birth in the family

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [4]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une semaine après la naissance de Cindy, Armand ne se fait toujours pas aux pleurs nocturnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A birth in the family

Armand fut réveillé par des cris stridents et n'évita de tomber de son lit que in extremis, il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, quatre heures et demi. Se relevant il tambourina au mur mitoyen à la chambre de son frère tandis qu'il égosillait:

-GEORGES! Tu peux pas faire taire ta môme? Il y a des gens qui voudrait dormir!

Il y eut pour seul un réponse le « va chier dans ta caisse » habituel, mais il entendit une porte s'ouvrir alors que les pleurs du bébé s'éloignaient et se rallongea.

Une semaine depuis la naissance de la gamine, avec la mère partit on ne sait où, c'était Georges qui devait s'en occuper et Cindy ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits. Toutes les deux heures elle se réveillait en hurlant et, bien qu'Armand n'était pas vraiment un couche-tôt, ce manège empiétait légèrement sur son cycle de sommeil. Bien sûr, ce n'était la faute de personne mais tout le monde commençait à être à cran. Le seul qui était épargné était leur père, après être passé à la maternité , il avait sauté dans un avion pour un voyage d'affaire et n'en était toujours pas revenu.

Armand fixa son réveil d'un œil mauvais, le manque de sommeil lui donnait mal à la tête, l'empêchant ainsi de se rendormir, il devait prendre quelque chose. Il se leva pour se rendre au salon, la seule source de lumière était la télévision devant laquelle était assis Georges et Cindy.

Armand ouvrit le cabinet de leur père pour prendre le papier à rouler avant de se raviser et de se rabattre sur la vodka, le bébé n'apprécierait sûrement pas la fumée. Ce ne fut que quand il s'installa devant le canapé, le verre dans une main, la bouteille dans l'autre, qu'il réalisa quel programme était diffusé.

-'Chasse et pêche' ?

-A cette heure-ci il y a rien d'autre. Dans une demi-heure elle va vouloir que je la change, autant ne pas se rendormir.

Armand jeta un coup d'œil à sa nièce qui buvait son biberon d'un air concentré. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi elle devait être changée aussi souvent alors que son régime alimentaire était entièrement liquide.

-Ca va durer encore combien de temps ?

-Ca quoi ?

-Le tapage nocturne.

-Je ne sais, ça dépend des enfants. Il paraît qu'il y en a qui font des nuits complètes mais Cindy a apparemment décidé d'être particulièrement... soûlante.

Elle devait tenir ça de sa mère.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne peux lui mettre un oreiller sur le visage en attendant qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

Parfois, c'est ce qu'Armand avait envie de faire mais il admettait que cela compliquerait les choses.

-Tu peux toujours la refiler à sa mère, c'est elle qui l'a mise au monde après tout.

Georges expira fortement par le nez comme souvent quand Armand parlait de la mère de Cindy.

-Elle est injoignable.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

-Oh c'est pas comme si c'était définitif, je devrais avoir de ses nouvelles d'ici deux semaines.

Armand s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas, disparue dans la nature. D'un autre côté il n'avait jamais ni apprécié ni compris la copine de Georges donc peut-être qu'il se trompait.

-Tu devrais quand même lui demander une pension alimentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, j'ai plus d'argent qu'elle.

- _Papa_ a plus d'argent qu'elle.

-C'est pareil, répondit le cadet en haussant les épaules comme si le problème n'était pas important.

Contrairement à Armand, Georges n'était pas trop occupé par l'argent, il aimait en avoir mais n'y prêtait pas beaucoup attention et en posséder une certaine quantité lui semblait naturel. En gros l'argent lui évitait de penser à l'argent.

Ils continuèrent de regarder la télé où un pêcheur montrait ses différents appâts. Armand pensa aux cours qu'il avait dans quelques heures, à quel point c'était inutile et il n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre si c'était pour s'y rendormir. Au moins Georges n'avait pas ce problème, ce qui lui rappelait :

-Au fait, tu retournes au lycée quand ?

Georges tourna la tête vers lui avant de répondre lentement :

-Bah j'y retourne pas.

Armand dut s'empêcher d'avaler sa gorgée de vodka pour ne pas s'étouffer. Ignorant la brûlure au palais, il fit descendre le plus lentement l'alcool dans son œsophage avant de répondre à l'énormité qu'avait déclarée son frère.

-Pardon ?

-Je croyais que tu étais au courant, ça fait quelques temps que j'en ai parlé avec Papa.

-Mais, comment vas-tu faire pour le bac !

-Au pire, je le passerais en candidat libre, à quoi ça me servirait ?

-Au hasard... la fac.

-Je n'irais pas non plus, faire les écoles de commerce comme toi, très peu pour moi.

Il continua de fixer son frère, certes ce dernier pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait mais cela lui semblait un peu extrême.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai seize ans, je ne suis pas obligé de continuer mes études.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la question.

-J'en ai discuté avec Papa, il est d'accord pour qu'à ma majorité j'ai accès aux parts de l'entreprise qui me reviennent, avec l'argent que me rapporteront celle-ci je pourrai déménager à ce moment là et je n'aurais même pas besoin de travailler.

Armand remplit son verre, si Georges y avait autant réfléchi il ne pourrait rien y faire, bien que cela lui semblait surréaliste.

-Ou alors tu peux toujours engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle.

Georges sourit et souleva sa fille pour que ses yeux soient au niveau des siens avant de répondre :

-Vu comme elle est déjà difficile, je préfère l'élever moi-même. Je n'ose imaginer comment je pourrais la gérer à l'adolescence sinon.

Armand se devait admettre qu'il marquait un point quand Cindy recommença à hurler et que je Georges l'emmena calmement à la salle de bain. Après avoir constaté que ses maux de tête s'étaient calmés, Armand rangea la bouteille. A sa grande satisfaction, les cris avaient cessé lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre et il put se rendormir. Quelques heures plus tard, il n'entendit pas le réveil sonné et il rata les premiers cours de la matinée.

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite précision sur l'âge de Georges j'ai vérifié sur le site et d'après l'âge sur sa fiche il devait avoir environ seize ans à la naissance de Cindy ( d'après ce que j'ai compris, peut-être que je n'ai rien compris sur le système d'âge des fiches des personnages) et Armand devait avoir 18-19 ans.


End file.
